


A Different Kind of Hunger

by selfdestruct



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruct/pseuds/selfdestruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will look for you. I will find you and I will eat you!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Hunger

It’s been 3 days since Sunggyu had seen his other half, and much longer since they’ve had any time together. Woohyun’s on his second week of promotions now and Sunggyu wants to be the most supportive boyfriend he could be. Afterall, Woohyun had done the same for him twice.

[5:31 pm] Sunggyu: pabo where are you  
[5:31 pm] Woohyun: in the van… going somewhere I don’t know… why hyung did you miss me? ^^  
[5:32 pm] Sunggyu: pabo! I miss you everydaaaayYyyyyYYYyyy ooohh  
[5:34 pm] Woohyun: hyung are you drunk?  
[5:34 pm] Sunggyu: NO pabo I just miss you. let me know when you come home later  
[5:35 pm] Woohyun: it’ll probably be late hyung, don’t wait for me  
[5:35 pm] Sunggyu: YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. JUST CALL ME LATER!  
[5:36 pm] Woohyun: ok hyung  
[5:38 pm] Woohyun: I love you hyung

Woohyun lied, he was already in his room lying down. The interview scheduled in the evening had been changed to tomorrow at the last minute. It wasn’t a bad thing, he needed some rest. The weekend music shows were tough. It’s not like he hadn’t expected it having been in the business for 6 years but he felt so naked and raw being by himself.

[6:01 pm] Sunggyu: *photo of his hand in his pants*  
[6:01 pm] Sunggyu: Hyunnie…  
[6:02 pm] Sunggyu: Hyunnieeeeee I miss you

_Is hyung trying to sext?_

[6:05 pm] Woohyun: *photo of Sunggyu’s nipple showing through his holey top from one of his fansites*  
[6:05 pm] Woohyun: baby are you touching yourself there  
[6:06 pm] Sunggyu: mmmm…………….

Woohyun chuckled. _Hyung must really miss me to be sending messages like this. So cute. Maybe I should join the fun._

The dorm was empty except for him, none of them knew that he was home anyway. Walking into the kitchen in his boxers, he got out a can of whipped cream from the refrigerator and giggled gleefully.

Oh all the things I could do.

He sprays some on his nipple and takes out his phone.

[6:15 pm] Sunggyu: NAM WOOHYUN ARE YOU HOME  
[6:15 pm] Sunggyu: WOOHYUN WHERE ARE YOU  
[6:16 pm] Sunggyu: PICK UP THE PHONE NAM WOOHYUN  
[6:20 pm] Sunggyu: WOOHYUN I CALLED NOONA AND SHE SAID YOU’VE BEEN HOME SINCE 2PM BECAUSE YOUR SCHEDULE WAS CHANGED HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME  
[6:20 pm] Woohyun: *photo of Woohyun Jr in whipped cream*  
[6:21 pm] Woohyun: hehe ^^

Woohyun hears the beeping sound of someone trying to enter the apartment.

_Oh shit!_

“WHY DOESN’T THIS OPEN? NAM WOOHYUN! I WILL FIND YOU!”

_And I will eat you._ Sunggyu bites his lips together, trying not to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> For Hana who doesn’t like the romanisation of pabo, I'm sorry.


End file.
